


Possibly Drunk

by LadyLoki98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki98/pseuds/LadyLoki98
Summary: The man in the booth exhaled. Some of the tension in his shoulders visibly left and some of his good humor, previously drained, returned.





	Possibly Drunk

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Finally, a click as the call connects. The man in the booth exhaled. Some of the tension in his shoulders visibly left and some of his good humor, previously drained, returned.  
“Brucie-bear.”  
“Hello, Tony.”  
“Not that you’re a microbiologist or anything, but would you mind terribly examining this one thing for me?”  
A beat of silence. The man in the booth can feel the exasperation and - dare he say it - trepidation over the line.  
“Tony, it’s one in the morning and I just got down to bed. Couldn’t this wait at least four hours?”  
Static was heard over the phone before Tony answered.  
“Not exactly, you see, I’m inside a telephone booth - did you know they still exist? - possibly drunk, very naked, with this green, trench coat covered Steve Rogers, who happens to be hidden in the bathroom stall of the closest MTA bathroom - which, by the way, was closed, which is ridiculous - while I’m trying to prevent an international disaster by trying to ungreen a trench coat wearing captain and-“  
“Ok Tony, I don’t know what to address first, but let me put on shoes first, and I’ll be right over.”  
More tension left. Tony was now vibrating with anticipation. He gave a tired but resigned Bruce his location. As an afterthought, he said:  
“Oh, could I maybe persuade you to get me some coffee. Heights and bystanders aren’t good for me.”  
He promptly hung up.


End file.
